


Northern sea to ones, who walk away from Omelas

by Emigree



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emigree/pseuds/Emigree
Summary: They both sat opposite him. Two look alike like twins except dissimilarity in all but an eyes.- This conversation will not be recorded, - said older.He nodded.- Graham, - asked the second one. - Why?- I did what I had to do, and I did it just because I wrote to you. And I will be in prison lifelong for murder of your sister Eurus Holmes.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brother-In-Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956775) by [InnerSpectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum). 



> Hi there! My the last writers experience was around 13 year ago, and now I am here again) This is my the first experience in not my native language, so I will be happy for feedback and comments)
> 
> Thanks to InnerSpectrum for idea

Silent continues for a while. He managed to count till 100 and back for a few times - it was his only way to see how times went on.

Room was big and in light colours but empty: soft walls, soft sofa. All was soft and in light colours. All except his future, he smirk. They sat near a table putting in room earlier. Behind them was a mirror window as expected. 

They both sat opposite him. Two look alike like twins except dissimilarity in all but an eyes. 

\- This conversation will not be recorded, - said older.

He nodded.

\- Graham, - asked the second one. - Why?

He shrugged his shoulders. He did not expect to see them here. He knew for sure that they kept their eye on all these, but come right here? After all he done? 

Silent filled the room. Older glared at him, the younger put hand near chin in a familiar way. White walls. White table. White chairs. White soft light.

He saw them with a light heart. He may not mentally sound perhaps if he felt himself at peace with his conscience after all he did. But he went through his hell of doubts and torments of conscience earlier.

Room where he was before has a window - grilled of course - and he knew that he was there for two days. This room has no window, and he wondered how many times he was here. 

\- I didn’t know what I can do for you, Gregory, - older started.

\- Nah, nothing to do here, just leave it to your high competitive men, - he smiled back. - All is fine, I know what I’ll have after all. 

\- Sentiments, - the younger said. - Is it about it? About your stupid protective instinkts? 

\- Say so, - he easily agreed. 

Of course it was sentiments. He explained this step by step in letters which left them and Watson too. He explained his fears, and reasons why he wanted to do this. It was a pure sentiment of course. And “stupid protective instinct” for sure.

\- You’ll have life imprisonment, - said older colourness.

\- I am okay with that. 

\- You’ll not be amnestied.

\- Agreed. 

Pain flashes in older eyes.

\- Why did you do this? Another ways were!

\- Weren’t, - he said dryly. - If it were, your uncle would choose one of them. But he left her in prison. Y’all can’t do anything because she was yours relative. I am happy - really - that you came here, don't be angry with me, because I was afraid that you do. I fear you’ll hate me after that. But now you better go - and forget it. Many things to do, Mycroft, many cases need to be solved. And, Sherlock, - he turns to him, - Sally knew. She takes my place and will ask you for help as I did. 

\- You wrote it, - dimly the younger said.

\- Sorry I forgot. But I did what I had to do, and I did it just because I wrote to you. And I will be in prison lifelong for murder of your sister Eurus Holmes.


	2. Breath of the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus has no one thing in common with their brothers.
> 
> Her eyes were empty, careless, like shark’s doll eyes - and she was dangerous as this carnivorous. Her brother’s sight wasn't so calm as her. Their sight was full of emotions - cold one, burning maybe, different - but their sight was alive.
> 
> Eurus' eyes were dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comment so I will believe that my English not so bad) But any opinions will be appreciated anyway

He stepped from the helicopter and smelt the cold night sea breeze right in this one moment.Wind started to rip his coat in parts and his scarf didn’t save his neck from cold wet hands of wind. The yellow lights froze on the tower in black sky depths. People crowded around. 

He caughts extinct mad girl by her elbow and led her ahead. Wet pebble-stones crunched under his feet. She stepped lighter than he. He stepped heavy and tiredly, she walked weightlessly with blank empty eyes and looked nowhere. She knew everything here on her island. He was here twice in his life and all two times were this evening. He picked up Mycroft from here for the first time and he brought his sister here now.

He didn't believe that she is Mycrift’s sister.

They went upstairs already. He compared Holmeses in his mind. Brothers had many things in common - glare, the way of turning their heads, gestures, and the ability to keep their backs straight. Even they put their feet on stair on Baker str in the same way. Sherlock could keep saying that he blind as a mole, but he knew that he could notice things.

Maybe not at the crime scene, but anyway.

Wind stayed behind three gates and doors. The silence and coldly air - cause all rooms were ventilated - welcomed their inside.

Eurus - one of her kind - silently went down. He still held her elbow, her hands still were in handcuffs, they went down step by step.

Eurus has no one thing in common with their brothers.

Her eyes were empty, careless, like shark’s doll eyes - and she was dangerous as this carnivorous. Her brother’s sight wasn't so calm as her. Their sight was full of emotions - cold one, burning maybe, different - but their sight was alive.

Eurus' eyes were dead.

They went down and down. Silently. Silence became more and more heavy, covering them as coffin cover. 

He brought her into the new camera which prepared while he was in Musgrave. Camera was empty. White. Rounded furniture. Walls were transparent. He brought her into and started to take off her handcuffs. 

He thought it seemed to him, but understood after a few seconds - it wasn’t her breath, she said something. He put handcuffs in pocket and looked at her. 

\- You care of them.

It looks like an amazingly wind’s breath.

He kept silent.

\- Nothing could be changed, - her lips were moving. - Nothing could be fixed. 

He walked from the camera and pushed the button. Lineas of his hand were readed and the door started to close. She looked at him and her lips moved but he could hear nothing. She frozen.

She looked at him.

She smiled at him. She looked at him sullenly and gave him a wide smile. Frost passed over his skin and he recoiled. She sat on the couch. She lied down on the couch.

He went upstairs. He checked all people on the island, all protective levels.

Darkness came to the island like a tsunami wave. He saw from the copter how dark waves covered ground the first and walls of prison after. Yellow lights on towers blinked and disappeared. Sky starts to pink toward their flight. The sun was rising over London.

He sat in the car as Anthea said and rode to Mycroft’s house. All they were there while Bakers str was ruined. Guard let him into.

House was full of silence, but different silence. This silence was full of tired sleep, domestic noises, breathing city behind the windows. Sherlock and John are found in the first room on the left. Lanky detective was lying on the sofa, John slept sitting down on the floor near him. Mycroft had enough strength to go upstairs in the bedroom. But that’s all. He covered himself in a shock blanket which Gregory gave him at the island. A heel in a sock peeped out from under the blanket. He breathed, looking for a normal home wool blanket and covered “minor official in British Government”.

He picked up two blankets from the nearest room and went down. Trying on a blanket for the detective, he tried this and that, but at the end he covered it diagonally - otherwise it would not fit. John was a harder case. He woke him up after all. John sleepy looked at him in grey morning light, breathed and lied near Sherlock.

He text to Anthea.

He sat in the chair closest to the door. 

He couldn't sleep.

He has a gun in hand.

He realized that he said no one word in the last ten hours.


End file.
